Mending the Dragon's broken Heart
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: My view on how Regina and Maleficent first met. Dragon Queen. Mention of violence, cuts and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: this story alternate between Regina's POV and Maleficent's POV. This chapter is Regina's

You just woke up and decided to take a good view of your new kingdom. It's yours now. It's been yours for a few weeks already but you fully realize it now, in the peace and quiet of this beautiful morning. It's very early, the sun is barely up, there's still fog covering the forest. You love this palace lost in the valley between two mountains. It gives you the impression that you are free. You always had that impression coming here, even if it was with the king and his stupid little liar of a daughter.

It doesn't matter for now, soon you'll have your revenge. The Huntsman let you down, sure, but you'll find another way. A better way. For now, for all you know, she is lost and scared in this big forest and that is kind of comforting. You try to shut your train of thoughts to enjoy the rest of these few peaceful moments you're offering to yourself. That's when you see it. What should have been a graceful and beautiful dragon is flying not so gracefully right to your garden. You know something's wrong when you see it crashes on the ground, hold still for a moment then change into a… a person?!

You almost run down to garden, ignoring the fact that you are in your sleeping gown. It's not like there's someone to impress anyway and your servants know better than to give you a disapproving look. The morning breeze feels good on your almost bare skin. But there's no time to enjoy it, maybe another morning…

You're exactly where the dragon crashed but there's no one to be found. You don't understand, you saw it change into a person and that person wasn't moving. How… That's when you hear a whimpering sound coming from the trees. It's low and you barely hear it but it's there.

You carefully follow the sounds and that's when you see her. A young woman. She surely is beautiful but right now she is covered with bruises and cuts and dirt. She looks at you with terror in her eyes. For a second you see yourself many years ago… You had fallen down a tree, you were 10 back then and you were covered with dirt and bruises and cuts as well. Those bruises were nothing in compare to those your mother gave you that same day for ruining your dress.

You kneel in front of that poor scared woman and you talk to her in the best comforting and soothing way you can.

"It's all right. Don' t be scared. You're safe here. No one will hurt you, I promise. Can you stand up?"

She looks deep into your eyes. You smile at her. You haven't been smiling for years now. Who knew you still had it in you? Who knew you could still want to take care of another human being? But you do. You don't know why but you want to take care of her. You need to protect her.

She nods and tries to get up but her legs are too weeks and hurt her too much that she almost falls. You catch her just in time and put one of her arms around your shoulders

"I got you… lean on me… it's all good… I got you…" she sighs and you feel her lean on you.

You marvel at that new feeling inside you, a feeling you had tasted a very long time ago, a feeling that made you save a little girl's life, a feeling your mother made sure you had buried deep inside your heart: the simple joy to care for someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: this is Maleficent's POV. Almost the same as chapter 1, from now on I'll alternate the POV.

There is not a place in your body where you don't feel the pain. Everything hurts. The crash made is worse. But the biggest and most hurtful pain of all lies in your heart. She broke it. You loved her, she knew it and she deliberately broke your heart in a million of pieces.

You know you shouldn't have told her about your curse. Why did you do that?! Why did you trust someone with all your being?! Why did you let someone in knowing full well that this person could use it against you?!

You crawl to the nearest trees, hoping that no one saw you crash into that beautiful garden and that no one will be coming this way for a few hours. You just need a few hours of rest. Get back some forces to turn again and get the hell out of here for some place far, very far away from all human beings.

You begin to cry. Letting go of the hurt inside your heart. Hoping it will help you somehow. And even if it doesn't, both the physical and emotional pain are too much and the tears are rolling down your face. You try to keep it down, to make no noise.

Then you panic. You hear them. Footsteps. Then a sweet voice. Then you see her face: she is smiling. Her face is warm and welcoming. Your fear subsides and you feel like you've been hypnotized by those big brown eyes.

"It's all right. Don' t be scared. You're safe here. No one will hurt you, I promise. Can you stand up?"

Her voice feels like the softest of caress in this painful world. You nod absent-mindedly and try to get up. But you fail miserably. You close your eyes, ready for more pain when you'll hit the ground. The pain doesn't come. Instead you feel a warm embrace around you. She put one around your waist, holding you. She takes your hand and make your arm goes around her shoulder.

"I got you… lean on me… it's all good… I got you…"

You don't know why you believe her. But you do. You know that this woman will help you and will take care of you. You are not scared anymore. You sigh and lean on her, closing your eyes for a second before you both start walking toward her castle.

Who she is you have no idea. But she certainly is the sweetest and kindest person you have ever met.

She remains silent for the rest of the way. You are too weak to talk, you only focus the energy you have left on putting one foot in front of the other, one step at a time. She is doing all the work really. The strength in that woman is as amazing as it is unexpected. But soon enough the gentle face she has been offering you until now is fading. You realize that it's not because of you, it's because you both enter the castle and she is already giving orders for hot water, fresh sheets and clothes and a breakfast.

"What would you like to eat, dear?" she asks you with that smile again. She is so kind.

"I-I don't want to be a burden… Let me rest here for a couple of hours and I'll be on my way" you answer weakly. It's true. That woman has already showed you kindness like no one ever did, no one knowing what you are. They're too afraid.

"Non-sense… you really think that a couple of hours of sleep will get you back on your feet and you'll be able to fly away?! You need to get some strength back and I'll take care of those injuries. Now… what would you like to eat?" you surrender. She has a point. You can't fly away like this. You can't even turn into your dragon form. You are weak. You only hope that she means no harm and you take the leap of faith.

"Anything warm and delicious. And sweet." She is smiling, like she knows exactly what you need. She turns to her servant and you hear her ordering the breakfast but the darkness are closing. You can't stand up any longer. You pass out in her arms. The last thing you feel are her arms holding you tightly and she whispers in your ear "I'll protect you, you are safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note** : Regina's POV

You feel her strength leaving her and you barely have time to wrap both your arms around her waist before she passes out. It's been a long time since you've had someone this close to you. Even if she isn't conscious right now, the feeling of holding someone is something you had almost forgotten.

It amazes you how many little things this woman you don't even know has already made you feel in such a short period of time.

"Majesty, we will take her to the healer. She won't bother you no more." You hear one of your knights says. You don't even look at him. You know this is how he is supposed to react. He is probably just as stunned as you are seeing you taking care of someone.

"No. I'll take care of her myself. Come and take her to my chamber. Gently! If I see you mistreating her, you will pay dearly, is that clear?" you threaten him. You have a role to play. You can't let them see you, you can't let them see beyond the mask.

"Yes, your Majesty" he bows shortly and take the woman in his arms as he would for his child. You know he won't hurt her. He knows better. He is the captain of your guard after all.

You turn to one of your servants to order some plants you'll need to help your healing spells and you follow the knight to your chambers.

"Where should I lay the Lady, My Queen?" you see he is struggling now, very uncomfortable to be in your chambers. He has never been here before but you're sure he's heard stories… You could laugh of his awkward face but you have more urgent matters to take care of.

You go to your bed, pull out the covers and push the pillows to the ground.

"Lay her here. And shut the doors on your way out." He does as he is told. And almost runs his way out.

You look at her. She looks peacefully asleep. But you see the bruises and cuts on her face and that reminds you that she has lots more covering her body. What was once a beautiful dress has been ripped and is barely covering her body. You snap your fingers and the dress disappears, leaving her in her underwear. That's when you realize the full extent of her injuries.

You don't have time to count them yet that your maid is entering the room with all you've asked her. She is older than you. She's been by your side longer than any other. She comes closer to the other side of the bed and sees the injuries as well.

"Oh by the Gods… what happened to her?" you can see she is shaken by the sight of all those cuts and the dark bruises on the pale skin of this dragon woman.

"I don't know. But they will pay. I'll make sure of that." She looks upon your face and take a step back, probably afraid of the fire that is burning in your eyes right now.

"That is all, you can go now. And tell the other that I don't want to be bother today. Under NO circumstances. Is that clear?" she makes a short curtsey and she is out of the room.

At last you are alone. You can finally drop the mask.

"What happened to you, dear?" you whisper softly. You take a cloth, plunge it into the warm water and begin to wash the dry blood off her body. The more you clean her up, the more you see how deep some of her wounds are. That alone brings back some memories and your eyes are filling with tears.

You shake them away as you begin to chant some healing spells for most of the cuts, only one will need the help of the plants.

That's what you think until you roll her carefully on her stomach.

Her back has taken more than the rest of her body. You quickly wash it and heal the smaller cuts but there's one deep going from her left shoulder to her right hip that you know you won't be able to heal as fast as the other… unless…

You don't have time to use that particular spell. She is awakening and panicking. You understand very well the reasons for that and you try to calm her with a soothing voice.

"You are safe, dear, don't move too quickly, your cuts would reopen. Please lay still. Don't worry. It's just you and me. I had to take what was left of your dress in order to treat your injuries. Shh. There. Calm down."

You strike her hair as you speak and that has a calming effect on her.

"You have a very deep cut on your back. I want to use a different spell for that one but you must be still. Can you do that for me dear?" she nods and you begin to chant.

You didn't tell her that this would make her pain disappear but that it would transfer it to you. You are taking her pain. Only the pain. The wound is still hers but you feel the burning sensation in your back. You are used to pain. It's been part of your life since you were a child. But this one feels different. Hurts in a different way. It's the first time you use that spell. The first time you willingly endure the pain of another person in order to relieve her. Your vision is blurred by tears. You are thankful than she won't see you like this. Weak. You can hear your mother's words: love is a weakness. You knew this spell was made out of love. Because it only works if you truly care for the person you are healing.

And yet again, you are amazed by how this beautiful woman makes you feel every beat of your once cold heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note** : Maleficent's POV

She made your pain disappeared. You cannot believe it. This woman knows how to work some magic. You're still feeling sore but the pain is gone. Well the brightest one of all at least. You're still feeling the pinching sensation of those she said she healed while you were out.

You feel better all of a sudden. Lighter. Almost happy for a second. When you feel something wet on your skin. A different kind of wet. You can tell because your skin is hypersensitive. That's a side effect of the curse you live with.

You turn your head to try and identify the source of this drop on your smaller back.

That's when your heart misses a beat. Her face. She is contorted with pain and there are tears on her cheeks. Why is this perfect woman crying? Why isn't she happy?

"Why are you crying? Did I do something to offend you? I can leave now if you want…" you start panicking a little because what if she wants you to leave? Did the healing give you enough strength to turn and fly away?

"Oh no dear no… I… I cry because I'm in so much physical pain… how did you endure this? How did you manage to fly and crawl and stand on your feet? You are the strongest woman I have ever met…"

Did she…?

"How do you know how I felt? What did you do?" you frown at her, suspecting the worst.

"That spell I used to heal your deepest and largest cut… it… I… I can't explain to you how it works but let's just say you are not in pain anymore because I took it. Every power comes with a price dear…"

"but you didn't have to pay that much for me! You don't even know me! I don't even know your name… why did you show so much kindness to me? For all you know I could be here to destroy you! That's what I do you know, I destroy people's lives! You shouldn't have helped me… I should be dead… " you turn your eyes away from her. Afraid of what she's going to say or do. You don't want her to like you. You don't even like what you are. This dragon inside you and its needs. They make you do things. Things no one would never forgive you. If she knew, she would never have helped you.

"Don't you EVER say that again. You are a dragon. You are fierce and graceful, well I guess you are, you weren't really graceful when I saw you in the sky…" she tries to make you laugh but it barely brings the shadow of a smile on your face.

"… anyway, you have no idea how you are making me feel things I thought I had lost a long time ago…"

What?! No! She can't be in love with you! No! That's not possible!

"… oh rest assured dear, I'm not talking about taking you as my lover or anything like this! Dear gods, no! I… but you can't really understand what I'm telling you if you don't know who I am, can you? Time for some presentation then…" you watch her stand up take a few steps back and introduce herself with a short bow

"I am Regina, Queen of this Kingdom. And you are?"

Queen?! You are in the bed of the Queen?! Wait a minute… which kingdom did you land in?! Oh by the Gods… she is the one they call the Evil Queen.

"You are the Evil Queen…" you say in disbelief and you see her face twitch a little… you prepare to suffer… because what is said about her is true…

"My dear, if I were so evil, don't you think I would have let you die out there? Now could you please tell me how I should call you?" she said with a smile. She has a point. She saw you crash into her garden, change back to your human form, helped you walked to the castle, healed your wound… that "evil" queen has showed you nothing but kindness. You relax in the bed and try to stand up or at least sit up. It hurts a bit but nothing in compare to how much it hurt before. Nothing in compare to how much she must be hurting. So you make a final effort, sit straight in the bed and introduce yourself. Knowing that once she'll know your name, she'll get power over you. But you trust her. Something in her eyes tells you you are safe with her and that she won't do anything to hurt you.

"My name is Maleficent. I come from a far away kingdom. King Stephan's kingdom. I fly away because I am not welcomed there anymore. You have been helping a fugitive and a horrible creature."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note** : Regina's POV

_I know Regina is going to be OOC for a little while. If you keep reading, I promise you she'll be back at one point. She is the Evil Queen after all… that's all I'm saying (look at me talking like you're waiting for my story… LMAO!)_

You try to remember if you've ever heard about her but no… You've never heard the name Maleficent before. You know nothing about the kingdom she comes from either. But the one thing you are sure of is that she has nothing of a frightful creature, ready to kill anyone on her path in order to survive. She has nothing of a person who would willingly destroy someone else's happiness to get her revenge. She is nothing like you. She is the sweetest person you've met since Daniel. She reminds you of him in that way. The kindness in her eyes is the same that was in his.

"Well my dear Maleficent, as much as I don't know what a sweet woman like you can do to be considered a fugitive, you have nothing to be afraid of here. I will protect you if this… this Stephan try to hunt you down in here."

You see her eyes brighten and the worry and fear leave her face. She makes a small smile at you and you feel your heart beat faster. Your chest feels lighter. You feel happy. You feel love filling your cold heart again, warming it, as it did long ago. It could hurt if it didn't feel so good.

"Thank you, your Majesty, thank you!"

And you watch her get up to better fall down on her knees at your feet as if you needed her to do that! NO! you don't! Why is she doing this?! If it were any other subject of your realm, you would feel pride out of this situation, but with her worshipping you like this, you only feel ashamed and uncomfortable. You don't want her to do that. You don't want to be a queen to her. You fall on your knees as well to stand her up carefully not to hurt her sore body or reopen the fresh healed cuts.

"No, no my dear! I am not your queen! I am Regina, your friend! I don't want you to treat me otherwise, could you do that for me? I've spent so many years without a friend next to me and you, my dear, I feel like I know you already. I feel like our souls understand each other and I feel like we could be the best of friends. And I think we're both in need of a friend, don't you think?"

You smile at her, cradling her face in your hands and locking your eyes in hers to make sure she understands and believes you. She nods. That's all you need.

"Good. Now Maleficent… I'll trade you my story for yours. What do you think about that? Ready to tell me what happened to you?"

She opens her mouth to answer you but her stomach makes noises instead. You laugh. It's been so long since you've truly laughed for something as silly as a hungry belly. She laughs with you and it's the most beautiful sound you've ever heard since Daniel's laugh.

"Fine dear! We'll eat first! No need to scream it to my face like this!" you say still chuckling and wiping the tears from your eyes, holding your own stomach because it hurts now. It's not used to that kind of exercice.

You ring a little bell and your maid is right in your room.

"Yes, Majesty?" she bows to you. Your mask is back on and you see your new found friend giving you a weird look. She probably doesn't understand how you can go from laughing your eyes out to such closed face in a matter of second. You'll explain later, maybe… For once, you feel the need to justify your actions to someone. For once, you care enough about someone to need her approval or to let her know why you do things like you do.

"Bring the breakfast, will you?" you are stern but kind of nice. You like that old maid. She does a good job and she respects you. Out of fear or out of true respect you don't know and you don't really care. She just does. She makes a short curtsey and disappears. Your face softens again as your eyes get back to your friend.

"So Maleficent…" she interrupts you before you can finish your sentence

"Mally. The few friends I've had always called me Mally… or Mal…"

You can't keep that beatific smile off your face. Not even at least a little upset she cut you while you were talking. Almost happy she dared to do so. No one dares to do so. Not anymore.

"Mally… Do you wish to begin or shall I?"

"I'll go first so you won't have to tell me yours once you know mine. People always shut me out when they know me. It's okay. I'm used to it now…" she says looking at the ground, her cheeks blushing of the shame she must be feeling. You know that feeling very well. Once again you lift her chin and try to convey love and care when your eyes meet hers.

"My dear, I can guarantee you that this won't happen. Not because of your story anyway. All you could have done, I've done worse. The gossips you heard are right you know. They don't call me evil because I'm all rainbows and butterflies… I have done things… I have said things… " the knock on the door cuts short to the conversation.

Breakfast. Your maid installs it all on the table and leave as fast as she can. Knowing the Queen doesn't like to be disturbed when she has guests in her chambers. You smirk at the awful things she must be thinking about you. It's better that way.

You invite Mally to join you. She sits in front of you. You invite her to help herself by a move of your hand while you fill her glass with apple juice. Your only pride in this sorry world is your apple tree. The juice out of your apples is the sweetest you've ever had. You hope she'll like it.

You are amazed at how graceful and beautiful she is. So amazed that the pain in your back has been long forgotten.

"Tell me your story, my sweet Mally"

You are not hungry anymore. You care so much for that woman you barely know. The only thought someone did hurt her or could do so again scares the hell out of you. But knowing that you can now heal her and protect her fills you with something you had lost long ago: peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note** : Maleficent's POV

_Here is my view on what happened to Maleficent. The characters names are Disney's not mine. _

You find it a bit odd and creepy the way she looks at you eating but you haven't had that kind of meal since… It's been 5 days now that you've been flying. Not feeling hungry. Now wanting anything but to die quickly. Stephan's men caught you once and if it wasn't for your dragon's survival instincts you would be dead by now.

But the fates or the gods or whatever rules this world took pity on you. So you say nothing and you eat as much as you can, letting her watch you. It's her castle after all, she is the queen, and you owe her your life: she can do whatever pleases her, with you.

"Where would you like me to start? My story is quite long even if I'm not very old…" you ask between two bites.

"Why don't you tell me why you are a fugitive? I already know about your dragon. We'll talk about that later" she smiles at you. She never stops smiling at you. Her eyes are so soft and peaceful and yet you can see she has been through her share of pain too. How can she be that awful and cruel person you've heard about?

"Fine. I'll tell you that part then… Everything started so many years ago. I was a child back then at the palace of Leah's father. The King. We were friends, Leah and I. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. We were like two peas in a pod."

"Then on my 12th birthday I started to feel the changes. I really started to turn into a small dragon on my 14th birthday. I was so scared and ashamed that I never told Leah. My mother made sure no one knew or we would be laughed at by the whole village. And Leah… what would she think of me?! I couldn't tell her…"

You see her not in understanding but she doesn't say anything.

"So I kept my secret and we remained friends. Well… we were more than that actually… We were so in love. Alas one day, right after she turned 17, her father decided it was time for her to get married. To forge an alliance with another kingdom, have a husband to whom he could give the throne and finish his days peacefully. So he promised her hand to a prince, Stephan."

You can see pain pass on her face. Like she knows what you were feeling then. But still she doesn't say a word. You take a sip of your glass of that delicious apple juice and you resume your story.

"She married Stephan almost instantly. She liked him. He was handsome and a very nice man. But we remained lovers. It was impossible for us not to see each other. When we were apart, it was like every fibers of my body were dying and only she could revive them. I needed her more than the air I breathe."

"A few months later and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Aurora. Motherhood did wonders to her: she was radiant. Pure happiness in her eyes. She was beyond beautiful. The baby was the best baby anyone can have: sleeping all her nights, eating well and babbling like any other baby. I once joked about it, calling her Sleeping Beauty. Leah didn't like it so I never brought that up again. "

"We saw each other less and less after that. She became overprotective and one day she went totally crazy when a peasant told her that he had seen a dragon taking one of his cows. I was that dragon… and honestly his cow wasn't even good…"

You try a little humour and it gets its little effects: you see Regina laughs. Throwing her head back. She is gorgeous. The sound of her laugh is music to your ears. You feel those well-known butterflies starting to come back in your stomach. The excitement of a new found friend. Someone you can share secrets with and laugh about everything or nothing. You feel good. Relaxed. Safe. You could spend your entire life like this. You smile back at her when her laughter ceased and she silently asked you to keep going.

"Anyway… Leah went totally crazy and begged of Stephan to hunt down the beast: anyone who would bring back the Dragon's head would receive his own weight in gold."

You hear her gasp. You see sadness and care in her eyes.

"On our last meeting, she started to say that some people believed the dragon was actually a person and that she was ordering a witch hunt to hunt it down. I knew what that meant: people getting killed, their family tortured. I couldn't let her. I tried to talk her out of it. Mean words were exchanged and I got so mad at one point that I told her it was me. It just… got out before I could do anything. The silence that followed… It hurt so much. I saw every emotions playing in her eyes to end with complete disgust. I went to her, trying to hold her, telling her that it changed nothing in my love for her, that I've been this way for a long time and that I never stopped loving her. That I could **never** do anything to hurt her or Aurora or anyone! She didn't even look at me, stepping back as I got closer."

You feel something cold gripping your broken heart again. Remembering is the worst. That same feeling you've had. You dare look at Regina. You see tears in her eyes. You lower your gaze, not sure you could keep going if you see her cry for you.

"She told me that because of our history together, she would leave me one hour to leave before she calls the guards on me. She told me that she was disgusted by what I am and wished she had never touched me or laid eyes on me. She told me she wished she had never loved me. She told me…"

Your voice breaks. You feel the burn of hot tears on your cheeks.

"She told me I was a monstrosity and that she hated me. That I should never try to see her or talk to her ever again. And she left the room without a single glance back. So did I. I turned into my dragon form and kept flying as fast as I could. Leaving my heart behind."

You feel two strong arms taking you for a hug. She says nothing and yet you hear all her soothing words in that embrace.

Your tears double in intensity and you let go of all the pain and hurt you didn't know you were holding back for as long as you remember.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note** : Regina's POV

You hold her for what seems like hours. Not a single word is spoken between you. You wait for her tears to calm down. And when they finally do, you take her face in your hands and watch her, wiping her cheeks with your thumbs.

"I wish I could take this pain away too and give you your heart back for I know how empty you are feeling right now."

She nods and you let go of her face, stand up and go to your window. The sun is warm and gives your garden a beautiful light. It's already the beginning of the afternoon. You know the flowers are giving their perfume, making the garden a magical place.

"What do you say we go for a small walk in the garden? I know you are still sore but maybe walking will help you shake it away."

Her face lightens a little. She nods.

"Yes. I would like that very much, your Maj-Regina" she smiles at you. Her face is still red from the tears.

"I will tell you my story while we walk, shall we?" and you offer her your arm as support. When she takes it, you feel like nothing could stop you. Like all your troubles have flown away. There is just you and her. The rest of the world is put on hold from this moment on.

As you reach the bench in the far side of the garden, you're already half-way through your story. You can't stop talking. You tell her everything about Daniel. About your mother. About Snow and her betrayal. You even tell her about the sordid details of your marriage to Leopold. You don't really know why you're telling her all of this. Maybe you just need someone to hear them. Someone to know who you are. Just in case something goes wrong down the line and you end up dead. At least someone would have known you. The real you.

You tell her about your plans of ending your own life when you met the Genie. It was him who had a better idea: killing the king instead of killing yourself. You just… let him.

"Does that make me a bad person? Not stopping a man from killing another? Does it make me evil if I wanted my dear husband dead for all the things he and his little brat put me through?" you try to hold the tears in her eyes, you try to stay strong. But the understanding you see in Mally's eyes breaks the barriers and you let a few tears roll down your face.

"No. It makes you human. You weren't born this way, Regina. All the things you've been through have made you who you are. But you are still good. You still have love inside you. I can see it in your eyes."

You dismiss her comment and resume your story.

"You have no idea what I have done. How could you say that I still have good in me? My heart is as dark and cold as the night. I took my Huntsman's heart because he failed to bring me Snow's. I separated a loving father from his daughter because I had an agenda. I killed my own mother. I… I have done so many things out of revenge and hate. So many things I am not proud of. And I know there will be more of those until my revenge is complete."

You search fear or disgust in her eyes. But all you see is care and love.

"I know this will sound silly but why don't you try to let go of all this, put it behind you, and let yourself love and be loved?" any other person daring to ask you this, you would have put an end to them. But she genuinely asks you this. This is not some questions meant to hurt you more.

"Because I made a vow to avenge my Daniel's death. I haven't come this far to turn heels and let it go. I haven't done all those things… There is no redemption for the things I've done, Mally. I know that. My only possible path is hate and revenge. Had I made different choices my life would have been very different. Hell I could even have loved that little girl. And somehow I still care about her. I don't want her to die. I want her to feel the pain her inability to keep a secret put me through. She doesn't even know Daniel is dead. I told her he ran away."

"But Regina, you are nothing like what I've heard about! You care for me, you saved me, you healed my wounds and took my pain! No evil queen would have done that for a stranger. You are not as evil as you think you are. The simple fact that you regret having done the things you've done is proof enough!"

You chuckle. She has a point. But you've been on this evil path for so long, there is no other way for you. It would be too hard to change now.

"You… you are kind my dear, but you are wrong. People must never know how you make me feel. They must never know I still have a very small good part inside of me, hidden somewhere deep. I told you all this hoping you would keep my secret. Again I take a leap of faith. The last one cost me dearly. But there is something in you… I can't put my finger on what it is but I feel like I can trust you."

"You can. Your secret is safe. I swear on my life. If I ever betray you, I will rip my own heart and give it to you. You have my dragon's oath. And a dragon's oath-"

"- is unbreakable. I know. Thank you. No one has ever done this for me."

Your eyes are blurred by tears. You realize now that she will never betray you. Everyone around you had betrayed you one way or another, even those who promised they would never fail you. But you can fully trust her. If she was to break that oath, she would combust instantly. Her dragon fire would envelop her and burn her alive. You've heard about this before. You thought it was some myth. But then, before you had never met any dragon.

"Come my dear. It's getting late and you must be exhausted. I have talked for so long. I'm thirsty and hungry." You offer her your arm again. She stands up, stronger than before, her dragon capacity of healing making her stronger, and instead of taking your arm as support, she takes your hand and passes your arm in hers. Never letting go of your hand.

You look at your arms and hands intertwined for a few seconds, smile, raise your face to meet her eyes then you kiss her on her cheek:

"Thank you for crashing into my garden"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note** : Maleficent's POV

You're still feeling the burning sensation of her lips on your cheek. It's not the first time someone kissed you on the cheek but those simple and gentle lips fill your heart with glee. The only person who ever kissed you, or even talked to you, knowing all about you, all about the monster inside you was your mother. And now, this beautiful Queen accepts you for who you truly are, with all your flaws.

The walk back to the palace is lazy. You both take your time. Enjoying the feel of the closeness of another heart, you say nothing. She doesn't either. There is nothing to say actually. All have already been told. All that really matters. It's a strange feeling to walk side by side with someone that knows you that well because you let them. You've never felt that before. A real friend.

What you had with Leah was beautiful. It was love. But it wasn't complete. There was always a part of you in hiding. Her chuckle pulls you out of your thoughts.

"What is so funny? Let me know!" you smile just because the sight of her is perfect. The dying sun gives her an eerie look. It suits her.

"Just… just a thought that crossed my mind. I don't know if I should…"

"come on! Tell me!"

You see her biting her lower lips and your heart misses a beat. Her eyes darken as well and you know what kind of thought was crossing her mind. She is a woman with a question. A very personal question.

"Ask your question, Regina. I know you want to have an answer…" her face goes blank for a second.

"How do you…?"

"I feel it… call it a sixth dragon sense…" you wink at her. And she smiles again. You could truly spend an eternity watching her smile.

"Well… uhm… have you… I mean Dragon you… have you ever… you know… with another dragon?" her shyness surprises you. From all she told you about her life, specially about her Huntsman, you would never think that such a question would make her cheeks take a blush. You chuckle yourself and you answer her simply.

"Yes I have… you know… with another dragon" you mocks her.

"And?" she was staring at the ground, suddenly finding the stones interesting.

"And… there isn't much of a story… not a funny one I'm afraid" her curiosity brings back some painful memories. You don't blame her for asking. You never thought she'd ask more. She must notice your discomfort because she stops walking and locks her eyes with her.

"what happened? You can tell me about it. I won't judge you. We're beyond that, don't you think?" there is nothing but softness in her voice. So you tell her.

"It was my first mating with a dragon. You have to understand that this kind of things is beyond yourself when you're a dragon. You just follow instinct. So when the urge to mate came to me, I changed and I found a suitable male. We mate. It was… well… as dragon I found it beautiful but as human, I guess you would say violent. Anyway, after this mating, he got killed by some prince probably in need to prove himself worthy of some damsel… But I had my egg and as dragons don't really mate for life you know, I was just happy I had my baby… "

You pause one second. Trying to clear your mind from the sad thoughts coming back. You see she wants to ask you to continue. She wants to know where is your offspring.

"When the time to help my egg hatched came… It was the same day, Leah went into labor to give birth to Aurora… I felt something was wrong… my offspring… a beautiful baby female dragon… I couldn't do anything to save her. She was dead before even hatching…" you finish in a whisper laced with a sob. She pulls you into her arm. Her warmth is comforting. No one ever knew about that little baby you lost. She is the first person you to know.

"Oh my dear… I'm so sorry for your loss… " there isn't much to say and you see her struggle to find soothing words. To help you through your pain. But she can't. You cradle her face in your hands and your forehead rests on hers.

"I'm fine now. It happens a lot with the first eggs. I'm sad of course. But I know somehow I will give birth to another beautiful baby dragon one day. Now that you saved my life, there is hope."

You both enjoy the silence surrounding you. You find it peaceful and it does wonder on your mind, putting it at rest.

"Come on, dear, let's have dinner. I don't know about you but I'm starving… We're so close I can almost smell the delicious meals they're cooking in the kitchen." you nod in agreement. You resume your silent walk back to the palace.

Soon enough you reach the gates. Then the dinner room. It's enormous. So bright. So regal. You don't have enough of your eyes to look everywhere. And the meal on the long table looked delicious.

"I didn't know what you like so I asked for almost everything it was possible to have today" you cannot believe your ears. All this just for you? For a simple person she rescued. You can't help but wonder how it looks like when she has guests.

"You only had to ask Regina. This… This is… Thank you. You are too kind to me." you almost have tears in your eyes. No one has ever done anything before except for her. And you have nothing to give her in return that would thank her enough for all she's done for you so far. Nothing except maybe… yes. That is probably the only thing you could really offer her. And you will.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note** : Regina's POV

This might be the best meal you've ever had. The cooking is more delicious than ever, but it's the company that makes this moment probably one of the best of your life.

You talked about everything: from the color of the drapes to the weather, from the delicious fruits served as dessert to the past Ogre Wars. You feel like you've both shared a lifetime of memories and thoughts. You feel like you've known her for so long when it's barely been a day.

But it's getting late, really late. And you see her try to hide a yawn and you just laugh at her.

"oh the poor baby dragon is tired… should go tuck her in… come on Mally, time to bed" you wink at her and she makes a face. You feel like reliving your childhood, having a friend sleeping over. Not that it happened a lot. Dear, no. Just once. And it ended poorly. But you refuse to let your past taint this wonderful evening. You can't do anything to change it. And you're already paying for it.

"very funny Regina. I didn't know the cold Evil Queen could make jokes" she dares to stick her tongue at you!

"Oh you…" you look at her with your most threatening glance but your lips are betraying you with a smile.

"me what?! What are you going to do about it?" she says resting her hands on her hips, challenging you.

"you'll know soon enough… now off we go!" you say showing her the way, smiling like you've never smiled before. You're just happy. And it's been so long that you let it overwhelm you and fill you with warmth. You're about to follow her when you hear a small voice from behind

"You've a beautiful smile, majesty!"

You turn around, looking for the person who said it and as your eyes are searching the room, you see a little boy, hiding behind the skirt of your maid. She looks terrified and keep shushing the boy and hiding him but he just sticks his head out to watch you.

You take a few steps to join him and nodding to your maid that everything is fine and she can let him out. He doesn't miss a second and comes right in front of his mother. You kneel in front of him to be at his level.

"and what is your name, young knight?" he takes a proud pose.

"my name's Harry, Majesty, and you've a beautiful smile!" you laugh a little because he is so cute.

"well, my dear Harry, thank you. Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?" you don't bother to look at his mother. You know her. You know she wouldn't have taken her boy if it wasn't an absolute necessity.

"Yes, Majesty, but…" and you see him bite his lip. He has something to ask but…

"but what, young knight? Speak your mind" he takes a step nearer and whisper in your ear

"I wanted a bedtime story but mom was too busy. So I came here…" you smile at his mother.

"I see. Well, I don't have time to tell you a story… but I could give you a kiss goodnight. Would that make up for your story? Do you think it's a fair deal?" you watch his eyes light up and he nods furiously.

"Fine then. But after this, you have to do as your mother says. If she says you go to sleep, you'll listen to her, all right?"

"Of course, Majesty" and he bows to you.

You cradle his little face in your hands and kiss his forehead. This simple gesture raises feelings inside you, you didn't think you still had. Motherhood. You've thought about it. A very long time ago. Before your life was taken away from you. Now, it's history. No good mother would have a child in your situation. What kind of a life for the poor kid would that be.

It's on that thought that you raise on your feet and bid your goodnight to Harry and his mother. She is as pale as a ghost, probably still having difficulties to realize what just happened. And to be quite honest, you have the same issues.

As you head up to the stairs, you see Mally there, sitting, waiting for you. You see in her eyes that she heard it all. Probably saw some of it too. You're thankful that she doesn't make any comment. You offer her your hand to help her stand up, pass it around your arms and simply say: "come on, let's get some sleep"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note** : Maleficent's POV

Of course you've seen and heard everything. But you know better than to talk about it. You heard the hurt behind the cheerful smile and words. You've felt it.

You think she would lead you to a guest room. But oddly she leads you back into her own chamber. You see another bed in it though as you both step in. And a really big and fluffy sofa in front of the enormous window viewing the garden by the light of day but right now giving a perfect view of a beautiful black sky full of shining stars. She leads you there and you both sit down. She sits straight but relaxed and instead of facing the window, you face her, resting your elbow on the back of the sofa, a leg flexed beneath you. And you stare at her for what seems hours. Until she breaks the silence.

"Why are you staring at me like this, Mally?" she says turning her face to lock her eyes in yours.

"You've been so kind to me. You save my –"

"Don't start with this again, you've already thanked me enough, dear."

"No Regina, let me finish, please, and no interruption, could you do that for me?"

You see her think about it, then sigh in surrender "fine, go ahead, I'm listening. But it's really not necessary!"

"It is to me, Gina. You saved my life today. You took my pain. You've listened to my stories. You know who I am, what I am. And you didn't burn me to death nor chase me off your kingdom. What we've shared today is the most precious thing I've ever had. The bond between us… Gina, in less than a day, I feel like I've lived a lifetime with you. I know you like I've spend forever by your side. I know you feel it as well. I will cherish this gift for the rest of my life, Gina. And I want to thank you for it. But nothing I possess can match what you've done to me. Nothing but one tiny thing. But you need to agree to let me give it to you." You lower your gaze, impossible for you to look in her eyes while yours are full of tears.

"Oh Mally…" you see her closing to hug you but you stop her

"No Gina, I have to tell you first. I've seen the whole scene with that little boy, Harry. Gina… this palace is empty. And I know you don't think you can offer a decent life to a child right now. Not with all that anger still in you. I get that. I really do. What I can offer you Gina, is the knowledge of the future. I can tell you if you'll ever get children. If you'll be happy. I can tell you if you'll find love again. There won't be many details of course. Only the headlines. But no matter what you do, those headlines are solid: they will never change. It's up to you to know if you want to know it or not. So… what do you say?"

You lock your eyes with hers again. You see the internal battle she is in. Knowledge is a powerful thing. And she knows it. But she may need some strength at one point or another. Something to hold on to. An anchor to keep her on her path. Something to help her be grounded and don't get mad and drown in her anger. She needs to know that at the end of this road there is happiness for her. Eventually.

You see all that in her. Because you've experienced it all before. That's why you know what she is fighting against right now. You knew your life wouldn't be by Leah's side. You know you'll find peace alone. In a dark secluded place you haven't encountered yet. She pulls you out of your thoughts.

"I accept." It's simple. There's nothing more needed. Just those words are enough.

"And I shall give it to you"

Slowly you rise on your knees, and as slowly you straddle her lap. You expect to see panic in her eyes. But there is nothing but trust. She trusts you fully and completely. Softly you take her face in your hands and whisper: "the only way to make it work, the only way for you to see what I will see, is for me to kiss you. Are you okay with that?" Your eyes never leave hers as she nods her agreement.

Then your lips touch her. She is so soft. But you've barely began to enjoy the kiss that you see the images floating your mind. Her dressed in a very odd way holding a baby. There are tears on her face. Tears of joy. Then you see other images. The baby, a boy, has grown up. You see her holding a blonde woman with a red jacket. They're both watching the boy with so much love. Then you see both of them wearing beautiful white dresses. And they kissed each other. You can feel the joy of this moment. And then it all goes black. That is all you're allowed to know about her future. All she is allowed to know.

As you break the kiss you feel wet tears on your hands. She is crying. What have you done? You panic and she must feel it.

"I'm fine Mally. I'm fine. These are tears of joy, dear. What you gave me, this knowledge. It's almost too much to take. Knowing that there's still a happy ending for me somewhere, somehow…. It's… you have no idea how it makes me feel… After Daniel, I thought my life was worthless. Only filled with anger and bitterness. I've lost my True Love and… well… you know… It's once in a lifetime. And seeing this, seeing that boy in my arms… feeling that love in the eyes of that woman and in her kisses… you cannot know how it makes me feel and I have no words to express it…"

"I know, Gina. I know." You hold her tight for a few minutes then pull back.

You smile at her, happy that she likes what you gave to her. Happy that she will find her own peace of mind one day. Happy that there's still a happy ending coming for the Evil Queen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note** : Author's POV (final chapter)

The next morning when Regina woke up, she was cuddling Maleficent. They were both exhausted, emotionally and physically and they just collapsed in the same bed. Waking up next to someone who really cares about her made Regina's heart beat faster. A warmth was spreading in her chest: friendship. Real friendship was something she never knew.

When Maleficent woke up, she immediately felt Regina's arms around her. Her fingers drawings lines and circles on her bare shoulder. She felt safe. She had never felt so safe.

"Good morning" said Mally

"Good morning indeed…" answered Regina "I haven't slept that good in years!… But come on I have something to show you today. Get up and get dressed, it's already the middle of the morning!"

"Yes Sir!" joked Maleficent.

Regina smiled and rolled her eyes. She got up to order some breakfast and dressed herself with just a snap of her fingers. She was wearing some dark leather pants and a beautiful and classy shirt. The perfect traveling outfits, Maleficent thought.

"It's not fair Gina. You get to use magic for all your simple tasks like getting dressed or take the covers back on you… yeah don't try to deny it! I saw you!" she said pointing an accusing finger at Regina. Regina raised an eyebrow, smiling even harder, but never to deny anything. "Yeah… that's what I thought…" smiled Mally.

"All right then…" Regina snapped her fingers once more and in less than a second Maleficent was fully dressed in a beautiful purple dress. She gapped like a fish out of the water. Regina, on her side, burst out laughing.

"Come on now, we have things to do today."

A few hours later, the purple smoke in an empty dark room signaled that they have arrived.

"Here we are, dear" casually Regina said. Maleficent was still a bit dizzy and tried to steady herself holding on Regina's arm.

"But where are we?"

"Well… I've been thinking about it for most of the night… You can't stay at my palace even if I really want you to. I… I don't want you to see the Evil Queen. I want you to keep what we shared, I want us to be like that for as long as we can. In order to keep it that way, I had to find you a place you could stay. Not far away, though. I want you close to me. But with your dragon, you need space. In this place, you'll be left alone. No one will bother you in the Forbidden Fortress…"

"But Gina…"

"No, no buts. This castle… I own it. And I give it to you. If you'll take it. It's the best I can offer you. I know it's dark and empty but with a little bit of magic, you can make it a cozy place…"

"Gina, I don't have magic, did you forget?" Regina saw questions in her eyes when they finally locked with hers. Regina smiled at her, with mischief in her eyes.

"Yes you do…" She conjured a beautiful staff with a sculpted dragon on top of it. Between the wings of the dragon was an orb. Beautiful. Maleficent's eyes lit up.

"This staff… well the orb actually… contains some of my magic. It will give you everything you need: food, furniture, books, fire, water, everything. You just need to say it and it will appear."

"Regina… it's too much! I can't -" she tripped on her own words. Too much emotions to handle.

"Yes dear, you can. It's yours. The power I put in it was born during the night. Well during all the time we've spent together. That power belongs to you as much as it does to me. I don't need it. I have enough powers to hold a siege! You will need it. There is also a mirror in the master chamber… just in case you wish to talk to me, stand in front of it and say my name."

Maleficent could not hold her tears any longer. She finally had a place of her own. Somewhere safe where she could be herself again. And all of this thanks to the Evil Queen. No, not the Evil Queen but Regina. Her friend.

"There are but two things I have to ask of you…" Regina was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Anything, just name it and it's already granted!" Maleficent said in a rush.

"First, you cannot kill wolves. They are protected in my kingdom. I made this promise and I intend to keep it. Just as I will declare Dragon hunting outlawed."

"No problem, I never liked the taste anyway…" they both chuckled a little.

"What is the second thing?"

"Promise me we'll be friends forever" she shyly exclaimed, looking at the ground. Maleficent softly smiled. She cradled Regina's face in her hands and gazed in those dark brown eyes, feeling almost lost in them.

"You've mended my broken heart. I owe you everything. You know me better than anyone ever has. You're stuck with me for a very, very, _very_ long time, Regina. For as long as you shall have me."

THE END


End file.
